


Lonely Together

by parkersharthook



Series: bunches o' hevie [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bal - Freeform, Cuties, F/M, Get Together, Hevie - Freeform, I like this one alot, Misunderstandings, Really cute, eviarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: Evie and Harry don’t understand why everyone thinks they’re already dating. They’re just friends! Right?-or-Harry and Evie have always acted like a couple even if they didn't really realize it. Their friends open their eyes
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie/Harry Hook, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: bunches o' hevie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744663
Kudos: 46





	Lonely Together

“Hey ben!” Evie called down the hallway causing the young king to turn around with a smile, “me and harry were wondering why we were placed together for that weird couple costume thing y'all are doing.” Mal fought a smile as Ben widened his eyes.

“What? I thought you two were a thing.”

“I’m sorry… what?!” Evie nearly screeched while Harry just snickered beside her. She glared at him before pointing a threatening finger at Ben, “Why on earth would you think that?”

“Because you guys act like a couple all the time.”

“We do not!” Her tone was getting higher and higher.

“well you’ve got tae admit princess–”

“Shut it Harry.” Evie snapped, “We do not act like a couple and we are not dating.”

Mal rolled her eyes with a smirk, “shall we take a look?” She waved her hand dramatically.

~.~

“Fuck it is freezing out here.” Evie rubbed her hands over her arms violently, the alarm still blaring in the background.

“Who set off the fire alarm?” Mal snapped angrily as she pulled Ben’s hoodie tighter around her body. She was bouncing her legs trying to get the blood to heat them up.

“I’m going to fucking kill whoever did this at…” Evie quickly checked her phone and huffed, “3:36 in the morning.” She breathed some hot air into her hands and once again tried to create friction over her arms.

“here ye go princess.” A warm and soft voice said lowly as two strong hands laid a thick jacket over her shoulders. Evie immediately nuzzled into the jacket further before turning around to face whoever gave it to her. Harry Hook. He stood there in low hanging flannel pants and loose t-shirt that was both backwards and inside out. Clearly he grabbed it on the run.

Evie blushed slightly and nodded her head in gratitude, “thanks Harry.”

“no problem lass.” He slung an arm over her shoulders as she turned so her back was to him. He pulled her closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Evie was comfortable here, safe and warm. No one gave them a second glance as this was pretty common for the two of them.

Fairy Godmother stepped out a moment later, “false alarm everybody! Go back to bed!” All of the sleepy and cold children grumbled and dragged their feet back to their dorm rooms. As they entered the warm building before the two of them could walk in opposite directions, Evie held out his jacket from her fingers.

He shook his head with a small smile, “keep it.” He turned and walked with the crowd of guys before she could reply. She just smiled and held the piece of clothing closer to her body, stumbling back to bed.

~.~

“I was cold!”

~.~

Loud giggling came through the door causing Mal’s eyebrow to quirk up. She knocked lightly before letting herself into her dorm room. Evie popped up from behind the couch with a wide smile. She raised a hand in greeting before a pillow slammed into the back of her head.

“Harry!” He laughed heartily and fell back onto the blankets on the floor. Evie smoothed down her hair and faced her friend, “I thought you were hanging with Ben tonight.” The casual tone of Evie’s voice took Mal by surprise. As if the pirate who was currently getting comfortable on their floor and playing with the ends of her blue hair was common. But then again… maybe it was.

Mal stammered, “Uh yeah I was but um some… something came up. Do you want me to leave?” She jutted her thumb towards the door in question.

Evie shrugged, “I don’t care. We ordered a pizza and are gonna watch some movies but Harry over here just had to have a fort to watch the movies in. You can join if you want.” Mal glanced to the pizza box and half suspected it to be shaped as a heart.

Mal offered a sly smile and shook her head, “nah it’s okay. I’m just gonna annoy the boys tonight.”  
Evie smiled and wave, quickly settling down next to harry. “Have fun then! Let me know if you need anything.” 

Mal nodded and headed back towards the door, watching as Harry put an arm over her shoulders and pull her into his chest. And Evie let it happen. Mal shook her head and walked out, she’ll never understand those two.

~.~

“We were watching movies!”

~.~

Evie’s phone dinged once more making Mal groan loudly. “Are you gonna get that?”

Evie looked up from the dress she was sewing, “uh yeah. Can you pass it to me? My hands are little full.” 

Mal sighed but nodded and rolled off of the loveseat to grab the blue haired girl’s phone. It lit up as she picked it up and while Mal was no snoop she couldn’t help but notice her friend’s lock screen. She glanced up at her friend who was still concentrating on the dress and quickly swiped the notifications, from Harry no less, to the side so she could see the picture more clearly. It was one that Carlos had taken, of Harry and Evie. She was standing with her back to his chest, his arms wrapped around her body. She was holding onto his forearms for support and looking up at him with a large smile. But the kicker was that Harry was looking down at her with more love in his eyes than Mal had ever seen. It was taken at Evie’s surprise birthday party that funny enough Harry had suggested to Mal and helped plan.  
Mal smiled at the memory and handed Evie’s phone to her. She watched as the girl opened her messages and a small smile formed and giggle ran through her lips as she quickly typed back a response. But then she was unaffected, turning back to her work and sewing like nothing had happened. Mal began to notice.

The next time she was with Harry which was only a few hours later as him and Evie were meeting up for something or another, Mal asked if she could borrow his phone, claiming hers was dead. He handed it over with nothing but a small shrug. Mal saw how his attention was captured by Evie and quickly opened the phone to check his lock screen. She didn’t want her girl getting hurt after all, unrequited love was a bitch. She smiled at the photo of harry and Evie, a selfie that Evie had taken. She was laughing as harry was behind her, sticking his tongue out at her. Her blue hair was blowing magnificently and her smile was wide and proud. It was adorable, sickeningly so. She was about to hand him back his phone when she noticed something. His hand, the one that used to be used for sword fights and rope climbing, was delicately placed on her waist. Hovering ever so softly as not to hurt her. Mal knew her friend was in good hands.

She handed back the phone with a lame excuse as to why she had to leave before quickly departing, leaving Harry and Evie alone once again to fall even more in love.

~.~

“So what? We liked the photos we took together! That doesn’t prove anything.”

~.~

“Oh Harry you are gonna regret that you ever challenged me.” Evie peeked her head above the overturned couch and ducked quickly again as a bullet came sailing through the air towards her.  
Harry laughed, “what were ye sayin’?”

“I am the daughter of the evil queen!” Evie called back with a smile, “you shall fear me!”

“A pirate fears only the sea as she is a force of nature!” Harry called back with ease, peering over the table he was crouched behind. Suddenly the door swung open and Mal came through, looking down at a sheet of paper.

“hey Evie I need your help–” She didn’t get to finish her sentence as two foam bullets shot through the air almost simultaneously and hit her forehead. Harry’s hand shot over his mouth to hide the laughs that threaten to boil over. Evie fought her laughter and stood up to face Mal.

Mal pulled off the suction bullets from her forehead with a pop and glared daggers at Evie. “Really E?”

Evie let a small laugh pass before shutting up, raising her hands in surrender. “We were kicked out of Harry’s room because Carlos was tutoring Gil and we needed to finish our game. I’m really sorry, M.”   
Evie couldn’t help it, letting another laugh spill over before bursting into a fit of giggles. Harry quickly joined in and before long mal was rolling her eyes playfully.

However she quickly stole the gun from Evie and shot them both. She flipped her hair over her shoulder with a causal shrug, “I win.” Mal left the room quickly and Evie turned to face harry.

She gasped as a bullet hit her square in the chest. She narrowed her eyes at the glowing boy squatting behind a table. “Harry…”

His tongue poked his cheek as he bit his lip, “aye princess?”

She stopped down to pick up the foam piece, twirling it between her manicured nails. She took a few menacing steps towards the boy. He stayed in his position and waited until she was standing in front of him. He peered up with a broad grin. “You are gonna pay for that.”

She lunged at him, knocking him over onto the ground. Harry was happy he kept his body low, as the impact of his back connecting with the floor stung slightly. But the pain melted away as his arm found its way around her waist and her legs straddled his body. She had her hands pinning down his shoulders and her hair cascaded around them, creating a blue curtain.

“well ye got me princess. what are ye gonnae do now?” His voice was low and deep, sending shivers down her spine. Mal didn’t want to hear anymore. She crept away from the other side of the door.

~.~

“Were you spying on us?!”

~.~

“What is he doing here?” Mal asked as she sat her bag and homework on her bed.

Evie shrugged as she reset her sewing machine, “keeping me company. He’s good for bouncing ideas off of. Do you mind?”

Mal shook her head, “no… just curious. Is it okay if I stay here and do homework?”

Evie let out a small laugh and a roll of her eyes, “no matter how much time you spend at Ben’s, this is still your dorm.” Mal just smiled and settled on her bed, pulling out her laptop to do some homework. It was mostly silent in the room except for the soft whir of Evie’s sewing machine. It was after a while that Mal heard some light giggling and hushed voices. She peeked up to see Evie sitting on a low stool by the side of her bed, leaning against it slightly. harry was propped up on his side, one arm pointing to something on the notepad she was showing him and the other languidly trailing up and down her back. 

He said something to her, whispered it into her ear that caused her to laugh and smack his chest lightly. They sat there for a few moments, Evie erasing and drawing things over and over again as Harry continue to point to the paper. Mal didn’t really know what they were doing but she assumed it helped Evie as she had yet to push the boy away.

Mal wanted to leave the room, give them their privacy. But she also wanted to wait… she wanted to see what would happen between them. So she stayed and observed.

They all went back to a silence once more fairly quickly until it was broken again by shuffling and quiet tones. Mal peaked through her lashes to see Harry sitting on the edge of the bed with Evie between his legs, holding his hands tightly in hers. Mal doesn’t know what she said but it caused him to roll his eyes and slowly stand up with a smile. Evie did a little happy dance. He stood still in front of her, not moving an inch, as she measure parts of his body and held swatches of cloth up to his face.

Mal’s curiosity got the best of her, “What’s that for?” Evie jumped at her voice, obviously startled. To be honest both Evie and Harry kind of forgot she was there.

Evie blushed as she rolled away from the boy and began to lay out fabric beneath the machine, “it’s for the Winter Ball. I already have yours done if you want to look at it.” Evie motioned to the full rack pushed into the corner of the room. Mal pushed off the bed and thumbed through the dresses before she found the black bag with her name on it. She unzipped it hastily and brushed her fingers over the fabric.

“It looks beautiful E. Amazing work, as always.” Evie did a small bow at the compliment. Mal glanced over the rack once more as she zipped up the bag. She noticed a little blue tag with a cursive E on it next to a heart. She picked it off of the metal rod and held it up, “is this yours?”

Evie barely glanced over at her friend, “uh yeah. I’ve had it done for a while actually.”

“Do you mind if I take a peak?” Evie shook her head prompting Mal to lay it down on her bed and unzip the long dress bag. She carefully picked the dark red silky dress out and admired the intricate detailing. “Wow.” She ran a finger over the seam and noticed blue thread that formed small patterns.

“do ye mind if I look, princess?” Harry’s question was low enough for only Evie to hear but Mal still caught it.

“Uhh… yeah sure.” Mal could hear the hesitation in her voice. Harry walked over to the dress and Mal literally heard his breath catch.

“Can I…?” Harry let the question fall but Evie knew what he was talking about. She nodded again, biting her thumbnail nervously. He lifted the dress out of the bag, placed it on the hanger and hung it on the bed post that held her canopy sheets.

The dress was a deep red that had a low cut neckline and a high slit on her right leg. The blue thread, though thin, was woven in intricate designs along the left seam of the dress. Mal could imagine how the design would stretch out against her hip and ribs once on her body.

Mal glanced up at Harry who looked like he was in a trance. Mal held back the snicker that threatened to escape her mouth, “I like the color Evie.”

“Thanks.” A deep blush rose on her cheeks. “I like it to.”

Harry swallowed thickly and choked out a response, “yeah it looks really good.” Mal’s smirk widened as she delicately placed the dress back in its bag and hung it up. Mal noticed Harry’s star struck expression as she packed up her backpack and left the room.

She heard Evie whisper as she began to close the door. “You really like it?”

“It’s gorgeous, an’ it’s gonnae look amazin’ on ye.”

~.~

“That’s pretty incriminating.” Ben pointed out.

Mal crossed her arms and looked at Evie, “the only reason why I know that the two of you aren’t dating is because you would’ve told me, E. but yeah… everyone else thinks you’re a couple.”

Ben smiled and patted Evie’s shoulder in a friendly manner, “Well let me know if you want me to change the arrangement, but I do need to run to a meeting so just call me later.”

Evie just nodded as her best friend and her boyfriend strolled down the hallways. Harry placed a hand on her back, causing her to jump.

She blushed and scoffed, trying to hide the fact that she was flustered by the boy. She didn’t meet his face, “crazy right? That they think we’re a couple?”

Harry shrugged, “ah dinnae ken lass. ah mean… we do make a bonnie good team.”

Evie’s breath hitched as she looked up through her lashes, “Harry?” Harry stepped closer and snaked an arm around her waist. Evie let out a breathy sigh as her fingers trailed up and down his biceps. “Harry?”  
“what do ye say, princess? Ye want to go on a date with me?

Evie smiled and walked her hands up until they were wrapped around his neck loosely, "I don’t know. I’ve been kind of crushing after this boy. A real bad boy on the outside, but a real softie once you get to know him.”

“oh yeah?” Harry quirked up his eyebrow with a smirk, “an’ who is this loon?”

“Oh you know just a low life pirate who turned his life around.” Evie pushed up onto her toes forcing them to breathe the same air.

“Is he handsome?”

“Very.”

“Is he good tae ye?”

“The best.”

“well ‘en…” Harry suddenly let her go and stepped back much to Evie’s dismay, “ah really shouldn’t stay in th’ way of ye an’ yer true love.” He took once step in the opposite direction before Evie snatched his leather sleeve and pulled him back to her. She connected their lips immediately, trailing her fingers through his dark locks. His hands squeezed her waist before trailing lower until they hovered just above her butt. It was in this moment that Evie was very thankful that the final bell had rung and almost everyone was off campus.

Evie broke the kiss, her chest heaving for air. She smiled slightly as she laid her forehead against Harry’s. “True love huh?”

“what can I say? I’m a sucker for a good fairy tale.” She squealed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun them around happily. “So that was a yes to th’ date?”

Evie laid her hands on his shoulders and cupped the base of his jaw, “that was a hell yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
